My Alternate hero Academia
by RamicasTregaur
Summary: In this twisted world Deku has the explosion powers and brash behavior, Bakugos a half demon inheriting a quirk from All For One whose currently the newest teacher at U.A. High School. Where is All Might? Well doing what any bad guy would do of course! (K for now M for later chapters) This is a YAOI YAOI. (Boy x Boy) (Midoriya X Bakugo) (All For One X Aizawa)


Editor's notes: So I'm just starting out writing to this degree and this is my first yaoi. I Know the reverse world thing is a little different but please bear with me. It'll be good I promise. I own nothing about these characters or anime, just the plot your about to read. Thank you!

My Alternate Hero Academia

Bakugo's dream was to be the greatest hero the world has ever known, despite being born quirk less. One fateful day that dream took its first steps into becoming reality. He was given a famous Hero All For One's quirk. At first it was overwhelming, but he continues training every day in hopes of attending U.A. high, the best hero school in the country.

**-First day of U.A. High School-**

A loud yell reverberated the walls from somewhere downstairs. "Bakugo, get up for school ya lazy bum!" It was too early for this and her voice just managed to give him a headache. He knew his mom meant well but sometimes he just wanted to sleep in. "Ugh." He let out a groan. A few minutes later her voice could be heard coming up the stairs. "Bakugo!" He could feel himself start to get irritated now. "I'm awake Mom!" He shouted back.

Sitting up in bed he started thinking back on how he got here. He had spent the whole summer training with All For One, bookmarking all the progress he'd made developing his borrowed quirk. One thought led to another as images of yesterday's escapade through the mall floated to the surface. His long blonde tail and sensitive ears twitched as thoughts about seeing Deku standing in front of the food court with his middle school uniform on. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and his face started to feel hot. How he wished he could stand next to him as equals. To hold those strong hands and kiss those soft lips. "Kacchan." An imaginary Deku whispered.

"Bakugo, up now!" her voice was at the door now. He scrambled out of bed. "Damn it!" He slapped himself in the face. His visions could be so cruel sometimes. "On my way down now." _**No time for that. **_He thought pushing the erotic thoughts from his mind.

The whole walk he wondered what it would feel like walking hand in hand with Deku. With every step that yearning became more and more bothersome._** At least the walk to school was interesting.**_ He thought stopping in front of the huge building marked as U.A. High. He was so lost in thought he didn't see Kirishima running up to him waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hey, class is starting." He said not even breaking stride as he passed. The bell rang in the background as if to verify that statement. "Oh, okay." He answered snapping out of his daydream. _**I need to focus on getting better at perfecting this quirk, not him**_. He shook his head and sprinted into the building.

In class Aizawa sheepishly walked in front of everyone and let a mild cough pass to clear his throat before he began. "Okay class we're going to evaluate each of your quirks today in an individual assessment. We've been doing a lot of partnering up exercises in previous years so this will be a nice switch up." While Aizawa was going over the rules for the upcoming test movement in the corner caught Bakugo's attention. He could see All For One poking his head through the door ever so slightly. He flicked his wrist in an obvious come here way. He didn't want Eraserhead to see him but simply trying to hide behind the door was not enough. Nothing got past the hawk-eyed teacher who proceeded to whip his scarf around the room wrapping long strands of cloth around the new teacher and dragging him to stand at the front of the class. All For One flushed with embarrassment having been caught.

"Cough cough." He mockingly verbalized under his breath. Everyone let out small fits of laughter. He nodded at Bakugo hoping he had gotten his message through. It was a small tip of the head nonetheless Bakugo saw it and nodded back confirming he understood. The class looked on in ooo's and awe's never the wiser to the true purpose of his visit to the school.

"Why don't you give class 1-A some words of encouragement." Aizawa asked letting agitation taint his voice, also picking up on the mute exchange between them. Stunned the new teacher had no idea what he should say. He looked the black-haired teacher over before realizing Aizawa must have been a little jealous he came to see young Bakugo and not him. The look on the eraser hero's face only confirmed his suspicions. All For One let a huge smile creep across his face. "I was hoping you would ask me. All I can say is, stay true to yourself and push beyond, Plus Ultra style!" He struck a statuesque pose before quickly scurrying out the door, a light blush donning his face. _**He was so cute getting all flustered. You need not be jealous my friend. **_He thought.

Later out on the baseball field all of class 1-A was lining up to practice pitching. It was the first absurd test on a list of activities to prove what kind of extent everyone's quirk was capable of. First up was Deku. His green hair bouncing as he casually walked up to the pitcher's mound. He took in a sharp inhale as he gripped the ball and starred down the field to Kirishima who was waiting with a glove. He reared back with all his might and flung it across the diamond. "DIE!" He screamed as the ball left his hand at an incredible speed. It came crashing into Kirishima's hand with a loud thud. "Ow jeesh could you throw it any harder?" He flicked his hand trying to shake off the sting.

Bakugo watched with admiration and awe at the sheer amount of power he had. He always wondered why he acted so brashly towards everyone and everything. _**If he had a better attitude towards others combined with his quirk, he'd be super popular with the ladies.**_ _The ladies. _For a moment he let himself get caught up in the thought of those green eyes looking into his and smiling, his words dripping with intense love._ 'You worry too much Kacchan.'_

Reality crashed down on him when Deku caught him staring. "Mind your own damn business you idiot!" Each word stung more than the last like he could read his thoughts. His vision had effectively ended. He sighed. _**Yeah right, that'll never happen.**_ He wished they could just be friends again at least. He didn't even know why Deku hated him so much, they were friends then one day it was just like that. Always angry towards him for seemingly just existing.

He bit back tears and diverted his attention in the opposite way. He wasn't going to let anyone see him like that especially Deku. He just shook his head as the next pitcher stepped up.

First yaoi I've ever attempted. Im still getting the hang of stuff. So far it's just G rated thoughts. Please comment and add. Let me know what you think so far. More M rated chapters to come.


End file.
